fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Roland Ishida
Summary Roland Ishida is a Bleach fan character, used by the creator for various roleplays. Though he has taken many different forms and has had many different iterations over time, this page details the source of all said versions as well as what "canon" Roland should be capable of. Name/Known Aliases: 'Roland Joseph Ishida, Rol '''Origin: '''Pillarverse (WIP) '''Status: '''Alive '''Gender: '''Male '''Sexuality: '''Straight '''Age: '''650 '''Classification: '''Shinigami, Visored '''Height/Weight: '''6'3"/200 lbs '''Hair Color: '''Brown '''Eye Color: '''White 'Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Affiliations: '''Soul Society '''Themes: Lightning Strikes Again/Metal Squad - SSH Backstory WIP Personality As a kid, Roland was a very carefree, naïve, and happy person. He has had little to worry about at this point in his life, and thus acts very childlike, even as a preteen. As his tale first begins, he is nigh irredeemably cruel. He can be calloused, jaded, cold, and extremely sardonic. He cares little for others, as doing so in the past proved disastrous for him. Secretly, he craves friendship and camaraderie, and feels sorrow for those who are oppressed and made to suffer. Over time this side of him manifests occasionally, usually when it is most needed. He always makes an excuse as to why he acts on that protective and caring impulse, stating he just did what he felt like doing at the time. He denies his true nature, trying to prove to himself that he is the way he is. Eventually, Roland reaches a breaking point, deciding that once and for all he will protect those who cannot defend themselves and use his power to help others. He sheds his cowardice, blending his hardened and caring selves into one; he becomes a guardian, one who risks life and limb to provide and care for others. Because of this shift in outlook, Roland becomes a much more confident and strong person. He stands up for himself and others, shows his emotions, and even becomes a bit of a jokester. He culls his rage toward the world by attempting to make it a better place. Powers and Stats Key: Shinigami Academy | Human World Arc | Soul Society Invasion Arc | VS Kenpachi and Byakuya | Medieval Arc | VS Hans | Pre Zero Division Training | Post Zero Division Training | Beach City Arc | VS Yellow | VS White | VS Minus | Post Timeskip [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 8-A | 7-A | 6-C | High 6-A | 6-B | 6-A | High 6-A | 5-C | 5-B | High 5-A | 4-C | High 4-C | 4-B Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo Flight (Can create footholds using spiritual energy in midair), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense souls and spiritual presences), Limited Invisibility (Visible only to those with a certain degree of spiritual power), Chi Manipulation (Reiryoku), Aura (Reiatsu: Defensive and Fear Inducing), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Longevity, Martial Arts (Hakudō), Weapon Mastery (Zanjutsu) Magic (Kidō), Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Smoke Manipulation, Afterimage Creation (Utsusemi), Limited Sealing (Senka), Durability Negation via Seele Schneider, Bone Manipulation, Limited Summoning and Creation (Durendal allows Roland to summon different bone-like structures, as well as manipulate said structures and even create bone creatures to fight for him) 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level '''(Was stated to be at the level of most seated Shinigami even before graduating the Academy) | Mountain Level (Immensely stronger than most Shinigami, comparable to some Captain Level) '| Island Level '(Single handedly slaughtered all of Squad 11, who are known for their combat prowess) '| Multi-Continent Level '(Fought on par with Kenpachi Zaraki, who could cut through space itself) '| Country Level '(Grew stronger after the Soul Society Invasion Arc, but is significantly weaker due to various injuries and the loss of his sword) '| Continent Level | Multi-Continent Level '(Comparable to Shikai Kenpachi; could fight on par with Jasper using Hakudō and Hohō only) '| Moon Level '(Was said to have surpassed Ichigo) '| Planet Level | Dwarf Star Level '(Fought on par with White) '| Star Level '(With control over his Hollow power and Zanpakutō, should be at least this strong. Blew away a fleet of Homeworld ships amounting to this level of damage) '''| Large Star Level | Solar System Level Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ '(Comparable to most Captain Level Shinigami) '| Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic+ | Relativistic | Relativistic | Relativistic | Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Class K '(Easily able to throw cars and trucks, caught Jidanbo's Axe with one hand) '| Class M '(Could hold up a large skyscraper with some effort) '| Class T | Class P Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Mountain Level | Island Level | Multi-Continent Level | Country Level | Continent Level | Multi-Continent Level | Moon Level | Planet Level | Dwarf Star Level | Star Level | Large Star Level | Solar System Level Durability: Multi-City Block Level | Mountain Level | Island Level | Multi-Continent Level | Country Level | Continent Level | Multi-Continent Level | Moon Level | Planet Level | Dwarf Star Level | Star Level | Large Star Level | Solar System Level Stamina: 'Godlike; can fight even when grievously wounded, has had to survive intense training that would kill some Captain level Shinigami 'Range: 'Extended melee to several kilometers '''Standard Equipment: '''Durendal, Holy Armor, Seele Schneider, Gintō, 'Intelligence: '''Gifted to Genius Level: has continuously won fights in which he is outclassed using cunning strategy and an insanely adaptive thinking set. '''Weaknesses: '''Hollow Mask lasts only an hour, but can be replaced. Using his Bankai causes him intense pain that has been shown to drive him to near insanity. '''Feats: Trained for six months straight with the Zero Division with little rest. Was cut nearly completely in half (several times, as evident by numerous scars) and continued to live and even move. Could break atmosphere in a single Shunpo burst in 17 seconds (claimed he could probably do better if he really tried). Fought and nearly defeated Ichigo Kurosaki. Defeated Minus Uchiha (WIP) at his strongest. Fought Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki at the same time and nearly won (the fight was interrupted). Fought and beat White Diamond. Fought and beat Hans. Outplayed Garnet, a user of precognition, in chess. Absolutely floored all of Squad 11, who are known for their combat ability, by himself in base without using the blade of his sword. Beat Yellow Diamond with little difficulty. Caught Jidanbo's axe in one hand after he swung with full force at Roland, then spun it around and threw it into his chest, causing him to collide with the gate to Soul Society and destroy it. After cutting through its foundation in a single strike, threw a skyscraper from Empire City all the way through several clouds and nearly into the atmosphere. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Spiritual Abilities Every spiritual being and every human has a certain amount of Reiryoku, or spiritual energy. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Shinigami are unearthly beings living in a world ruled by a different logic than the World of the Living. They possess high Reiryoku and a body of Reishi, or spiritual matter. They are invisible to those without spiritual powers. Reiryoku and Reiatsu The difference between spiritual pressure and spiritual energy is simple: Reiryoku is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul, whereas Reiatsu is the pressure that a person’s Reiryoku exerts. In other words, Reiryoku is potential while Reiatsu is energy in use and can be sensed by other spiritually aware beings. In general, those with high levels of Reiryoku will often have the highest levels of Reiatsu also. A skilled warrior can overcome a person possessing greater Reiryoku by possessing greater Reiatsu. This is achieved by having greater control over their own spirit energy. Uses of Reiatsu When two spiritual beings collide, the side with weaker spiritual pressure will get hurt. In this way, a Shinigami with a greater amount of Reiatsu can use their own Reiatsu to harden their skin and effectively protect themselves from attacks. Reiatsu at its most basic level can instill fear in others when it is very high (in comparison to the one feeling it). Willpower is the simplest way to fight this effect. High levels of spiritual power can cause those of lower power to be stunned by simply being in the presence of a high level spiritual being; it is not uncommon for Humans and Souls alike to get the wind knocked out of them by simply being near a spiritual being with a high level of spiritual pressure. When a Spiritual being of high Reiatsu chooses to they can paralyze an opponent just by focusing pressure through their stare or presence. High levels of spiritual pressure can make an opponent feel as though they are being attacked though nothing is physically happening to them. In high enough quantities, spiritual pressure can be lethal to others. Zankensoki Basic Shinigami fighting techniques. Zan refers to sword fighting techniques. Ken refers to unarmed fighting techniques. So refers to moving techniques. Ki refers to Kidō. * Zanjutsu: Sword fighting techniques for the Zanpakutō. The most basic fighting technique. * Hakuda: An unarmed fighting technique that makes use of one's own body in a fight. * Hohō: The name for all high-speed fighting movements based on the art of Shunpo. * Kidō: Advanced spells that require strong spiritual power. Zanpakutō Zanpakutō are the trademark weapons of the Shinigami. Capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are among the few weapons which can be used to combat Hollows. Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakutō, and each Zanpakutō is unique: the swords are reflections of a Shinigami's power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutō's name is the name of the living spirit which empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance, and have their own distinct personalities, which are similar to their owner's. A Zanpakutō's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns his/her Zanpakutō's name, they can communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakutō are born with their Shinigami, and they die along with their Shinigami. Shinigami use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction. Shikai is the second form of the Zanpakutō. Attained by learning the Zanpakuto's name, this form varies widely from Shinigami to Shinigami, as do the abilities. The third and final form of a Zanpakuto is Bankai, allowing for an immensely large increase in power as well as a new ability related to the Shikai's. Shikai: Durendal When released, Roland's Zanpakutō takes the form of a greatsword with bone-like designs adorning it. The lower portion of the blade close to the hilt is vertebral in form, the hilt is similar to a skull-plate in the shape of a cross-guard, and the grip is akin to some kind of horn or antler, as if the sword was ripped out of the head of some unknown creature. When in this state, Durendal can create and control bone-like structures to use in battle. These come in several different types, and each type has different uses. It should be noted that though these are bone-like in construction, their durability is far greater than that of normal bones. * Spike/Horn Type: '''This is Roland's most commonly used type. He creates jagged, razor sharp bone spikes which can be launched at his opponent from his sword or other solid structures (other spikes included) to spear or slice his opponent, or used in combination with other types to make traps of surprisingly complex nature. * '''Vertebrae Type: '''These rope-like structures can be used to whip and entangle enemies, or anything else that a chain or similar implement could be used for. * '''Plate Type: '''The toughest of the types, this is more for defensive or supportive purposes. He can create walls to block incoming attacks and armor and weapons to give himself and allies an edge. '''Bankai: Sigrun Durendal Roland's Bankai takes his Shikai's abilities and techniques and makes them nigh godlike. Bones protrude from his body in ways that bones do not normally grow as a side effect, causing him immense pain at the cost of insane power. He can create tsunami sized waves of spikes, annihilating entire armies. He can summon bones from his own body, albeit painfully, to armor himself and harm enemies even more with his strikes. In this state, Roland can even create beings made of bone and control them, effectively allowing him to create entire armies and even gigantic beings to combat similarly sized foes. Kidō Spells cast by Shinigami with strong enough Reiryoku and Reiryoku control. Kidō is divided into mainly three categories: Hadō for attacks, Bakudō for battle support and Kaidō for healing. The spells are ranking from 1-99 with 1 being the weaker and easier spells to cast and 99 being the most powerful and difficult to cast. Skilled users can cast Kidō without the need of an incantation; however, casting without incantation does reduce the Kidō's effectiveness less than a third of it's full potential. * Hadō #1: Shō: From the point of the finger, the caster fires a spiritual bullet towards the target to cause a motion of impact, damage is explicitly not done to the target. * Hadō #4: Byakurai: High density Reiryoku is gathered on the caster's finger tip and lightning is fired towards the pointed target. The higher the Reiryoku of the caster the greater the puncturing capabilities. * Hadō #31: Shakkahō: '''The practitioner generates and fires an orb of crimson red energy on his/her palm or finger. The orb can be small, medium, or large, depending on the level of power being used. The destructive power released by the blast can vary between a simple explosion to a pillar of energy, and in both instances, the spell causes concussive as well as burn damage. * '''Hadō #33: Sōkatsui: An explosive blue flame is fired from the caster's hand. A simple Hadō; however, the power of the caster is reflected in the explosion. * Hadō #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō: '''The practitioner raises his/her arm forward and outstretched, occasionally using their free hand to grip the firing arm for extra support, with the palm facing flat toward the target, and fires a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy, which creates an enormous explosion upon impact. * '''Bakudō #1: Sai: '''The practitioner points their index and middle fingers at the intended target(s), causing the target's arms to lock behind their back. The spell is usable on a single target or a significantly large group of people. * '''Bakudo #4: Hainawa: '''Binds enemies with a Reishi rope to stop their movement. Generating a crackling yellow energy rope within his/her hand(s), the practitioner throws it toward the opponent. The energy winds around the opponent's arms and body, immobilizing them. * '''Bakudō #21: Sekienton: '''As the practitioner places the palms of their hands down on the ground, red smoke bursts forth from the point of contact, swiftly engulfing the surrounding area and briefly obscuring the movements of whomever is within the smoke, allowing for a quick getaway. * '''Bakudō #30: Shitotsu Sansen: '''Generating a burst of crackling yellow energy in his/her palm, the practitioner uses this energy to draw an inverted yellow triangle, which generates solidified energy in the shape of smaller triangles from its three points. The smaller triangles fire and hit the intended target, pinning him/her against a nearby surface by slamming into his/her body in three places in the shape of a perfect triangle and immobilizing them. * '''Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō: Upon pointing at their target, the caster generates 6 prongs of Reiatsu that close in on the target to immobilize them in place. It restricts all movements, even untouched parts of the target. * Bakudō #62: Hyapporankan: '''Generating a blue-white glowing rod of energy in his/her hand, the practitioner throws it at the intended target. It multiplies into a hundred more rods, which rain down on the target and pin him or her against a solid surface, completely immobilizing them. It is hard to dodge in a small area. Alternatively, the practitioner can generate the rods around their body and propel them at their opponent with a simple hand gesture. '''Hohō The Shinigami have a way of fighting that encompasses a high speed movement technique known as Shunpo, or Flash Step. This technique allows users to quickly cross vast distances in a single step, and fast. Roland is adept at its use, and can utilize some of the more advanced applications should he so desire. * Utsusemi: Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō: Just before he's struck by an attack, Roland quickly leaves part of his Shihakushō behind as a decoy while moving quickly enough to create an afterimage. This tricks the target into believing that they struck him, leaving them open to attack. * Senka: A Shunpo technique described as a Shunpo with a physical twist. Roland uses Shunpo to approach his opponent's back and attacks their Saketsu and Hakusui. Thus sealing off the opponent's Spiritual Powers. Hollow Abilities Roland is a Visored, a Shinigami who has acquired hollow powers. Being the son of Orihime Inoue, a fullbringer, a bit of her Hollow-like power managed to affect him in the same way a mother who encounters a hollow will pass on fullbringer power to their child. Having begun as Shinigami, the Visored appear entirely Human and, barring those times where they are using their powers, are indistinguishable from ordinary Shinigami. To gain access to their Hollow powers, a Visored dons a Hollow mask. This allows them to augment their Shinigami abilities with Hollow powers, as well as giving them access to some of the more generic Hollow abilities. Their spiritual pressure likewise changes into a mix of Hollow and Shinigami. The fusion of the two spiritual entities allows these Shinigami to reach power levels far surpassing that of either a Hollow or a Shinigami. * Power Augmentation: With the acquisition of the mask through the subjugation of one's inner Hollow, Visored gain access to an additional and separate source of power - aside from the Shinigami powers they already possess - Hollow powers. The accumulation of both powers greatly augments their powers beyond what a Shinigami and/or Hollow alone would be capable of. Roland's combat prowess is drastically increased by donning his mask, and he can sustain it for a little over an hour. * Speed Increase: '''Roland's speed is vastly increased as a result of his hollowfication. * '''Strength Increase: '''Roland's raw strength is boosted because of hollowfication. * '''Hollow Powers: '''Roland gains several unique powers. ** '''Cero: '''A large scale blast of energy emanating from the user's hand or finger. *** '''Gran Rey Cero: '''A buffed up version of a Cero (by comparison, a normal Cero fired by Grimmjow is capable of destroying large buildings. A Gran Rey Cero fired by the same person was said to be capable of destroying all of Las Noches, which is roughly the size of California). ** '''Bala: '''A high speed energy attack flung from the fist. It is twenty times faster than a Cero, but not as powerful. '''Quincy Gear Due to him being the son of Uryu Ishida, Roland has a small amount of Quincy heritage. Though he has no Quincy powers, or abilities, he was able to master the use of some old Quincy equipment, and has been known to employ it in battle. * Holy Armor: '''An upgraded version of the Reishi Heisō, or Spirit Armor. Projects a barrier of spiritual energy around the user based on their reiatsu, basically increasing in strength along with the user. * '''Gintō: '''Gintō are small liquid-filled capsules that store Reiryoku, and are used by the Quincy for spell casting in the same way that Shinigami use Kidō. Like Kidō, they are activated by calling out various commands. ** '''Heizen: '''Instantly gouges and purges whatever is enclosed in the space within four tossed gintō. ** '''Sprenger: This technique uses five Seele Schneider to create a pentagon-shaped seal which, when activated, causes a massive explosion within its borders. * Seele Schneider: '''The Seele Schneider is a thin sword that functions something like a chainsaw: the Reishi of its blade vibrate at ultra-high frequencies, loosening the molecular bonds between any spirit matter it cuts. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Notes Yes, I know I change his powers a lot. I'm very indecisive when it comes to certain aspects of this character. His personality and looks largely stay the same, but because his abilities fluctuate depending on ideas I have or new inspirations, he is a pretty inconsistent character. If you decide to have one of your FCs or OCs fight him, it might be with a version that I plan on changing completely at some point. Sorry for the repeated confusion, this guy is very near and dear to my heart and I don't know how long I'm going to be changing him around for. It might be forever, considering I'm always coming up with new stuff for him. Anyways, thanks for reading his page, and feel free to put him up against anyone you want to throw at him. Happy battling, KickboxertjCategory:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Bleach Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Spirits Category:Primary Protagonists